1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, products that meet the requirements for stereoscopic display of images have been developed, and as small and medium-sized devices such as for a mobile phone or a PDA (Personal digital Assistant), a liquid crystal display device including a parallax barrier liquid crystal panel for viewing without glasses has been known (refer to JP 2004-294862 A).
Alignment between a liquid crystal display panel and the parallax barrier liquid crystal panel is performed using alignment marks disposed on the respective panels. The alignment marks are formed on glass substrates of the respective panels. Therefore, when the liquid crystal display panel and the parallax barrier liquid crystal panel are placed on top of each other, a distance between the alignment marks of the respective panels is increased due to a polarizer or an adhesion layer present therebetween. Therefore, when seeing through a device such as a camera, focus is not achieved and thus an image is blurred in some cases. However, such a situation is avoided through the contrivance of a camera.
However, a resin such as a silicone resin is applied as a protective material to a glass substrate on which a semiconductor chip is mounted. A resin has a transparent color, but when the resin is located on the alignment mark, light is refracted by the surface irregularities, so that the alignment mark appears distorted shapelessly. Therefore, the alignment is difficult. For avoiding this, it is necessary to prevent the resin from adhering to the alignment mark. Alternatively, as the peripheral area (picture-frame) of a display area is narrowed, there arises a problem that an area for putting the alignment mark is not left on a portion of one of the glass substrates, the portion protruding from the other glass substrate.